When She Strikes Back
by inksilverblue
Summary: Isarie is not your average 9 years old child. One thing for sure, she's not who she claims to be. Who could be the person beneath this fake identity? Evil lurks and vengeance spirits threatens. Conan is in danger. Serious danger. Join Conan, the son of Shinichi and Ran through this heat-stopping adventure where everything is the opposite of safe. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I have been a bit busy… Anyway, this story is about Conan. Not the Shinichi/Conan, but the Conan who is the child of Shinichi and Ran. You can go read this story: "The Life of Conan" that is the prologue of this story first if you want, but you don't need to.**

**Chapter rating: T (for violence)**

**Length: Not really long. 1200ish words.**

**Summery: Conan has a new classmate. But… there's something about her… something unnatural… evil… It's her. She's back. For revenge. [AU]**

**Genre: Action, Horror, Angst.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Gosho Aoyama does. But I do own the imaginary fake character 'Isarie'.**

"Everyone, this is our new classmate, Isarie, she will be joining our class from now on. Say hi to everyone, Isarie" The teacher, Ms. Kitajima says.

"Annyeong Haseyo, my name is Isarie. I hope that we'll be good friends." Isarie smiles, her tone flat, and bow to the class

The class buzzes up instantly; they never had a foreign student before…

Conan age 9 stares at his new classmate. She had long dark wavy hair and cherry red lips. Skin that's snow white and big blue eye that has the faintest shade of blue. She wears make up and is dressed in a lacy dark blue dress with thin shoulder straps that tightly close around her hips. Small slender body, Conan notes that she is very beautiful... but... somehow she looks very...mature, for her own age.

"Go take a seat, Isarie" Ms. Kitajima nodded forward toward the empty seat next to the girl, Karin.

Isarie looks around the room and smirk. She didn't reply to the teacher but instead walk forward...pass the seat next to Karin...and sit in the empty seat next to...Conan.

The whole class have a question look on their face.

He shifts in his seat, feeling a bit weird at Isarie's presence. Conan tries to move the books on his desk that is overlaying her desk to make some room for her but then stops when Isarie touches his hand. He winces at the touch and looks up. She stares at him, her icy white-blue eyes stare straight into his. She smiles, but somehow, that smile sent a chill down Conan's body.

Conan feels confuse. 'She so pretty…cute, and yet, why do I have this feeling… that… she's... evil?'

…

Many days passed after that and everyday, Isarie sits next to Conan. Sometime, she brushes her arm against his and sometime she asks to sit next to him at lunch. She refuses to sit anywhere else when other girls invite her and she always stare at him. Always, always, watching him. Isarie have a very cold and personality. She rarely talks. Everyday, she wear is a dress, not pink or orange like what other girls wear, but dark color dresses like brown, dark purple, and sometime just plain black.

Many times, Conan notices her going somewhere and every time, it's always after the lunch break. And every time she returns, she…changes. Her skin turns whiter and she looks smaller, her body, stiff.

Then,

"Will you go out with me today?" Isarie says calmly when she stops him in front of the classroom door after school.

"Wha-what?" Conan stammers, he doesn't even know her..

"Will you go out with me today." Isarie repeated, her face remains the same, unsmiling.

"Um... I guess.."

Hearing that, her frown vanishes, replace with a smile. "Great! Meet me at the cafe near the Beika Park. Don't tell your parents!" Isarie winks and walk away.

…

"I'm home!" Conan shouts when he opens the door to his house.

"Welcome back" His mother calls back from the kitchen.

Hearing that, Conan walks into the kitchen to say hi to his mom. "Hi mom" Conan smiles as he walks pass her to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How was school today?" His mother asks as she put the dried plates back on the shelf.

"It was fine" Conan answers nervously, and gulps down the water, glad that his father is not here since he would be able to tell immediately what had happened.

His mother just smiles and say, "I'm making ton-katsu tonight, is that okay?"

"Sure!" Conan says happily. "I promise my friend that I'll go play with them afterschool today. I'll be back for dinner, so don't worry" Conan puts down his backpack on the living room table. "Bye!" and he rush out the door.

…

Conan walks into the cafe and spots Isarie sitting at a seat at the corner. He waves at her and when she notices, waves back.

"Hey" Conan greets her as he sit down across from her. "Did you wait long?"

Isarie smiles and take a sip from her watermelon juice. "Not really"

"What do you want to do? Go to the park maybe?" Conan suggests.

"Later, right now, let's order something and talk" Isarie smiles and passes him the menu.

…

They talk and talk until the sky turns a pale orange. Isarie suggests that they go the park. Conan agrees.

The park is deserted, and the only sound is the sound of the water fountain. The sky is orange and the trees cast long shadows.

They walk around the park side by side for a bit and then Isarie turns to face him, her face serious. "Conan. I like you. Here, come with me, come to my house. No one is there tonight. We can talk more there." Isarie grabs his hand and starts to pull him.

Conan struggles, "Isarie, no, I mean, I don't.."

"What? Why? I.. Don't you like me too..?" Isarie's voice crack and her eye squeeze shut, tears forming at the corning of her eye.

"I.. it's not like that, don't cry, please, I just.."

Hearing that, Isarie's eye snap open and grins. She starts to pull him again. "Come.. My house is near, it would only take a bit"

"Isarie, stop. No." Conan pulls back and tries to break free from her grasp.

Isarie's smile vanishes and she pulls harder. "Come with me." and harder "Come" and harder "COME!" This time, she jerks on his hand and Conan lost his balance and fall over.

At that split second, as Conan stumbles, his face brushing pass her body, he catches a scent, at first, it's perfume, but then mix with it, barely distinguishable, is the stinging smell of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Ah" Conan exclaims as his knee make contact to the concrete ground, sending waves of pain from his joints up his leg. Skin on concrete, his knee bleeds. Slowly, he stands up, trying to push back the screams of pain from his knee. He bites his lip and tries to walk away.

"No you won't!" Isarie shots forward and yank on his shirt. Now grabbing both of Conan's hand and putting it around his back, she snaps "I thought I wouldn't need to do this, Conan _kun, _but you left me with no choice." Conan tries to break free but that only makes Isarie squeeze his hand together tighter and he gasp in pain. "Now, you're going to come with me, is that clear?"

"Help me! Anyone, help! Help!" Conan shouts but his voice echo through the park. The sunlight slowly disappears; the sun is setting. No one is here to help him.

"You stupid boy, no one is here. In just a few minutes, it will be nighttime and no one would come outside. No one would be here to help you." Isarie laughs and then, whispers in his ear "No one, Conan-kun."

"_who are you?_" Conan asks between his clench teeth, his tone bitter.

Isarie answers with a snickers and she leads him forward.

Conan tries to stop walking, to struggle, to break free, but when he does, he feels a hard object press on his head. Glancing from the corner of his eye, he sees… a gun. "Now keep moving" Isarie says, her voice flat.

While walking, Conan takes slow steady breath. Thinking back, he search in his head, for anything, anything, that he knows to get out of this situation. Then, he remembers what his mum had taught him. Quickly, he spins around, causing Isarie's grab on his wrist loosen and at that moment, jerk his hand away from her grasp.

Isarie, filled with rage, shriek "GET. BACK. HERE." lunge forward and pulls him into a headlock. "Another move out of you, I swear that I will pull the trigger." Venom fills her tone. At that moment, Conan realizes something. Whoever Isarie is, she is not normal. Her arms feels like cold icy rock when it is press on his neck and no matter how hard he tries to pull her hand away, it wouldn't budge. For a girl her his own age, her strength, they are abnormal, unnatural.

Thinking quickly, he, like his mum had taught him, hooks his leg to Isarie's and pulls it upward. As a result, they both toppled backwards. Isarie's head hit the ground and Conan landing on top of her. Isarie's arm loosens for a second and at that moment Conan pushes with all his might to remove her hand around his neck and finally, is free from her headlock.

Immediately after, Isarie pushes herself back up and tries to strangle him again. This time, Conan was ready, he bends down to avoid her grasp and punch her stomach. Conan then swirls around, hoping to run away, but Isarie is faster. She grabs him. Turning around, he pulled her hand away and pushes her toward the water fountain. "Let go! Who the HELL are you?"

Isarie slips, stumbles over and splashes into the fountain. Instantly, she leap straight back up. Black liquids drips down her hair and staining her dark red dress. As the black liquid washes down her neck, her hair reveals their true color, a pale blond.

Isarie runs her hand through her hair and chuckles "You ruined my disguise." She signs "I guess there's no point in trying to hide it any longer…" a long pause, then, taking a deep breath, she continues "I'm a former member of the black organization." she slowly unzips the zipper behind her back "maybe you've heard of me from silver bullet…your father" taking the rim of the frills on her shoulder, she let the dress drop down, exposing a black body suit beneath.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My name is Vermouth."

**Ahhhh it's Vermouth! She's back! How could she turn into a child? Why is she here? Find out in the next chapter! **

**I'll update soon. Maybe, if I have reviews. **

**If you found any grammar oopsies, please point it out because I'm just horrible with grammars and I would be eternally grateful if you do. **

**Comments, thought, suggestions are welcome but I can't promise you that I will use all the ideas that you suggest in my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating: T+ (violence)**

**Chapter Length: 1500 words**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just this story.**

**Once again, thank you everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 2**

Silence.

Vermouth. It's her. She. The one.

Conan cursed to himself. For his stupidity, for his selfishness, for his everything that made him believe that Isarie is just a normal girl.

Now she stands before him, in a dark black body suit. In contrast to her light blonde hair and snow-white skin glows. Black. And white. Like all colors-happiness have been drained from her, leaving only the hatred and pure agony of all she had been through over the years.

Her eyes ablaze, Vermouth continue, "I'm here because I need to do something, something that I wasn't able to do the last time. Playtime is over now, I've let silver bullet do what he wants got far too long. It's _my _turn now. This time, we play things with _my _rules." Vermouth shifts her body and looks at her nail. "I'm here, for revenge"

Many things happen during that few seconds. At first, Vermouth's word seems to ring the silence of the night. Then, quicker than anything Conan has ever seen before, Vermouth darts toward him, extending her hand. Conan caught a glimpse of her pearly red nail. Under the red polish, he catches a glimpse of something silver. Something sharp…something that looks like a blade. It slashes his face. Cutting through his cheek.

The knock makes him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

'wha-' Conan can feel his face go numb and he reach his fingers to touch them. He feels something wet; blood, he thinks. It trickles down his cheek and landed on the edge of his lips. Quickly, he wipes them away with the back of his hand.

For a second, the numbness stays, then the feeling slowly vanish. He can feel a little sting on his cheek. Then, the sting, pain, spread, across his face. His jaw feels heavy. Blood fills his mouth. The irony taste makes him want to puke. Tears fill his eye and he bit his lip.

Vermouth, now standing only a few yards away grins, again, she looks at her nail. "Do you like it Conan kun? This is just a fraction of the pain I have endured. The pain, do you like it?"

Silence

"I said do you like it?" Vermouth repeats, louder this time as she walks toward him.

On his hand and knee, Conan manages to lightly shake his hand. The movements cause his head to go foggy.

"Do you like it?" Again, she repeats.

Conan whimpers in pain when Vermouth kicks him at his back. Tears rolling down his cheek and mixing with the blood seeping from his cheek. "No…"

"Good. Now I can enjoy myself more." Crouching down beside him, she whispers in his ear. The smell of smokes and cigarettes fills the air around him.

Click. The sound of the shotgun makes his body turns cold. He turns around to face her. Touching his face, Vermouth smiles and she locks eye with him.

Not breaking the eye contact, she reaches the pocket behind her back and takes out a silencer and a shotgun.

Blood drains from his body.

She attaches the silencer to the gun and smile a wicked smile, her eyes widen.

Swiftly, she removes the jacket he's wearing and covers her gun with it, leaving a small opening for the muzzle. Lowering the gun to his upper thigh, she pulls the trigger. A muffled sound of gunshot. So low that only the two can hear. So low that it no one can hear. So low, that it is almost silence.

The pain hit him hard, knocking the air out of his lungs; like huge needles, stabbing him. Before be can process the situation, Vermouth lower the muzzle and plant another bullet in his leg.

The pain is agonizing. The numbness, that spread up his leg and the icy cold sparks that makes his feet feel dead. Blood seeps from under the jacket.

Vermouth's eye glitter and she laughs.

Conan weeps. He tries to move away, run, escape, but as soon as he step his foot on the ground, his leg that got shot would hurt so badly. He collapse down on the floor, tears rolling down his cheek, the saltiness of his tear makes the wound on his cheek stings.

She yanks on his hair and pull his face to face her. In her hand is a syringe filled with a translucent white liquid. She snickers and whispers in his ear "Good Night." And stab the needle in his throat.

At Conan's home

"I'm home!" Shinichi smiles at his wife who's waiting for him at the door. Ran smiles back and Shinichi embraces her.

"How was the case?" Ran mumbles.

"You mean did I solve it? I did alright, it was a piece of cake, beginner stuff. I can't believe Inspector Megure asked me all the way there to solve it. He must be getting old.. haha." Shinichi let go of her and signs "I miss you".

"Miss you too" Ran blushes and gives him a light kiss on his lip.

"So. What's for dinner? I'm so hungry.." Shinichi asks, rubbing his stomach. Looking around the house, he notices that Conan is not around. "Eh? Where's Conan kun?"

"We're having Tong Katsu today. And Conan-kun went to play with his friends." Ran calls out from the kitchen. "I already fried the pork and it's going to get cold soon, so we can eat first, I'll warm up the tong katsu for Conan-kun later when he comes back."

"Oh. Ok. Ahhh I'm so hungry.." Shinichi replies and sits down at his usual spot at the dining table.

"Hai, dozo" Ran announce and put a piping hot bowl of Tong Katsu in front of him. The aroma, oh the smell of the crispy pork cutlet and the sweet tangy miso sauce makes his mouth waters.

He swallows, staring at the shiny white rice, flaky pork cutlet, and the dark luscious sauce. The moment that Ran sits down on the chair, he blurts out quickly "Itadakimas!" and digs in.

After the second bite from the pork, he freezes. He puts down his chopstick. "Ran. What did Conan-kun said-word by word when he said he's going outside to play with his friends?"

"Ano.. If I remembered correctly, it was '_I promise my friend that I'll go play with them afterschool today. I'll be back for dinner, so don't worry_'. Or something like that." Ran answers, and mumbles Itadakimas to herself and starts eating. "Why?"

"It's just…" Shinichi trails off. Then, he adds, "Ran, how did he say it? Did he act not normally? Or like, did he look nervous when he said it?"

"Ummm… well, now that you mention it, he looks a bit nervous like you said and he didn't look at me in the eye like he always does… he was in a hurry too."

Shinichi leans back in his chair. After a minute, his eye widens. 'it can't be…' Shinichi's mind work furiously as he tries to put the pieces together.

Then the pieces fell together and form…the one truth.

His appetite vanishes. His stomach feels sick with disgust, horror, fear. Shinichi stands up. "Gomen, Ran. I just…need to go…get something." A bead of sweat forms on his forehead. He glances at his watch and curse to himself.

Ran looks confuse.

"I'll be back." Shinichi adds quickly and forced a smile. "I guess you'll have to reheat my food too…"

With that, he grabs his bag from the couch and runs outside.

***Author's Note**

**Apologies. I just can't think of anything that can make Shinichi figures it out that someone took Conan, so just leave it at that. Shinichi, being a super smart genius just somehow figure it out. End of story. **

Ran signed and turned on the tv. She ate her food and when she was done, she took Shinichi's bowl of Tong Katsu, covered it with cling film, and put it in the refrigerator.

As she was washing her dishes, a sudden thought came into her mind and she put down the dish she was washing. Range fills her. She too, figured it out (being a detective's wife and all, she's ought to learn some detective skills). She turned of the tap water, violently, and ran into her room to get some things. When she was done, she takes out her cell phone and dialed a number. While waiting for the phone to be picked up, she walks into the living room and flipped up the carpet to reveal a small cabinet under the floor. Opened it, she took out a gun.

After the 8th ring, the phone picked up followed by a surprised tone of 'Ran-kun!' from Inspector Megure.

**Woohoo I'm done with this chapter. Go me. Anyway, the next chapter comes a little later than usual since I want to work on my other story. Comments, correction and suggestion are welcome as always.**

**Sorry for bad description on the guns and bullet part. Since well, I never got shot by a gun before…LOL**

**Man, writing about Tong Katsu makes me hungry…**

**-inksilverblue **

**May 7, 2012 **

**21:35 pm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, yes, it's been forever since I updated this story. Sorry… school just ended today so now (finally) I'm working on this story. I wasn't able to work on it the past weeks because there's just so much to do… with the finals and all. Many of my friends moved and I cried… a lot. Now I have a headache… and my eyes hurt when I stare at the computer screen. **

**This story is dedicated to Karin, who is the best of friends I have ever had. Good Luck in Japan! I will forever miss you… **

**Without further ado, I present to you, When She Strikes Back chapter 3.**

Conan wakes from a distant sound of broken glass. There's a sick foul smell in the air that stings his nose. Looking around, he tries to figure out where he is. From between the plank of woods that is nailed on the window, a small beam of light shines in and Conan could see that covering the floor, is vials and vials of empty bottles. He tries to get up and his feet hit one of the vials and it's ringing sound as it rolls across the floor echoes the room. He winces and quickly looks around to see if anyone-Vermouth heard it. He squeezes his eye shut in fear, preparing for the worse. But for a long minute, nothing happens. "Where's…Vermouth?" He thinks to himself. He kicks a vial to his left and let it crash into many others, _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Hearing no sign of anyone, he let his guard drop. His hand is tied by a rope that is chained to leg of a huge wooden closet. Duck tape covers his mouth. His leg is also tied up at his ankles. It's too dark to make out the layout of the room, but from the little lights he has, he manages to see that to the right is a rusted steel door. A square box like object at the corner to the left. Other than that, glass vials everywhere, scatters across the blue ceramic tile floor. The window is a few meters away from the closet. From the outside, with him at this angle and behind the big closet, no one could see him. He's at a blind spot.

A low thud of foot steps on the other side of the door. Conan freezes. 'Please let it be dad, please let it be dad!' Conan wishes to himself.

The door creaks open. Light shine in, blinding his eyes. A women with long light blond hair, in a black body suit stares down at him. Her eyes, pale as the faintest blue sky. A grin on her lips, she walks toward him. As she gets closer, he could slowly make out her face. She looks somewhat familiar. _Isarie…Vermouth? _Conan shakes that thought from his head. It can't be. The Vermouth that took him here was _a child_. A child his age. It's not possible for her to…grow.

At that moment. Pieces fell together and Conan puts 2 and 2 together. Face turns pale and a chill runs down his spine. This, is just like what his father had told him. About the pill that changed his life. APTX 4869. The pill that bought so much pain and sorrow to mom and dad. The black organization. Another chill runs down his spine and he choke on his breath. Emotions floods him, confusion, shock, astonishment, bewilderment, and most of all, terror that runs deep into his bone.

She extended her hand to touch a stand of his hair. After a few strokes, she yanks him by the hair and pulls him up. "You listen to me…boy. You will stay in this room. Don't even think of escaping. If you do, I will hunt down every single person alive you'll known and kill them."

He turns his head away.

"Seems like you don't believe me. Should I prove it to you, Conan?" Using her right hand, she reaches backward and pulls out a gun. "You'll seen me used this gun before right?" She whispers her venom filled words into his ears as she drags the tip of the gun along his cheek. "Your father WILL pay for the things he had done." She snaps and throws him down on the floor.

Pain jolts up his legs as blood gushes out of the place he was shot. He bites his lip and squeezes his eye shut.

Slam! The door close shut and once again, Conan is left in the dark room.

[Shinichi's OP]

My heart beat pounds inside my chest. Thoughts fills my head and questions floods in. _Vermouth…why? Why would you do such a thing… _'Conan-kun' I say between grit teeth. I clench my fist and force myself to run faster.

[Scene change]

Vermouth crouch down on the floor and open the black suitcase. Under the faint light from the one single light bulb on the ceiling, she smirks. Grabbing the content inside, she set to work.

[Shinichi's OP]

I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead as I try to catch my breath. When I did, I survey the run-down warehouse. All the windows are nailed shut with wooden plank. I move closer and rest my hand on the plank of wood and look inside. It's pitch black, but the floor, it's covered with glass vials. _All the more suspicious… _

Just then, a sharp sound of glass bumping into each other cut the silence of the night. _Conan. _"Conan-kun! Are you in there?" Silence. "Oi, Conan, answer me! Conan! Co-"

Click. A sound of the trigger. "Stop right there." _A women's voice. Behind me_. The gun presses on my head. "Otou-san" She whispers between my necks.

[A/N: Otou-san=dad]

"Vermouth" I breathe.

"Nice job figuring that out. Now, come with me." She grabs my shoulder and pushes me toward the door. I obey, open the door, and step inside.

She let go of me and pull back her gun. "Don't try to escape. If you do, your son… let's just say that it won't be pretty."

She takes a few steps back and rests her weight on her left leg.

"Are you here for Shiho?"

She smiles flatly and shakes her head.

"Then… why? Why would you?"

"My my, Kudo-san, you must have under-estimated me. You see, the other members of the black organization wanted Shiho back so that she could further experiment on APTX 4869. But I…You might not know this, Kudo, but the person who introduced the APTX pill to the black organization was me."

My eye widens.

"I was the person who told the black organization about my family's secret 'recipe'. It's been passed down from generations in my family, you see, that pill. I'm sure Shiho might have filled your head with lies, saying that she's the one that invented the pill. Well, I can't really blame her now could I? she never knew that I was 'Isarie', the person she met online who share information about this chemical ingredients. Thus, to answer your question, Kudo. No. It's nothing related to the organization. The organization wants Shiho back. I see no need in doing so. I stole some of the APTX 4869 pill you see, and I ship them to one of my good friend in Manila so that she could do research on them. Recently, she contacted me, saying that she has developed a new formula from the original APTX 4869 pill. This new pill, APTX 0000 is the new version of the pill, the most advance one that gives no side effects. When you were fed the APTX pill, your body turned into a 7 years old child right? Your body strength also decreased. That's the little side effect of the pill. APTX 0000 doesn't reduce your body strength. It purely reduces only our age. To put them in a more scientific term, my friend extract the chain of molecules from the bonds created from the chemical reaction of APTX 4869 and concentrated into 1 pill, APTX 0000.

For a long time now, I have been taking the diluted APTX solution. That's why I am able to stay young like this for years. Since last week, I took the full pill, which turned me into 7 years old to lure Conan here. I can tell you a little secret if you want. I am the grandmother of the black organization's boss. He doesn't know that I'm alive of course, base on what he knows; I died when he was young. I'm a shadow."

"But…why? After I defeated the organization, you disappeared. Why did you suddenly decide to…" I trail off.

"Revenge." She hisses. "I want revenge."

**Soooo. How was it? It took me a long while to think of the plot… Should I add/take out anything? Any spelling/grammar mistakes? Please point it out to me :) **

**Next chapter is an all-out actions filled chapter and the reason why Vermouth wants revenge will be revealed. **

**I'll update a lot faster from now on, since it's summer vacation Woohoo!**

**Review if you want, but you don't need to if you don't wanna… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sick. Wow. Great way to start a summer… And **

**[DC SPOILERS alert. Skip ahead if you don't want to know]**

**I read the recent manga file and guess what? It wasn't Shiho who 'invented' the APTX 4869 pill. It was first 'studied' by Elena and Atsushi (Haibara's parent). Which like, completely wrecked the plot on my last chapter. Since I said that Haibara was the one who invented the pill. I just want to make this fic as Conon-base as possible even though it's AU and all. I want this AU to be realistic and believable.**

**[SPOILERS are done now.]**

**Anyway, I'll change the plot a little bit to make this fic at least semi-canon. So instead of Vermouth telling Haibara about the APTX 4869 pill over the internet, I'll make it to Vermouth telling Elena and Atsushi over the internet. **

**When She Strikes Back-Chapter 4**

Conan's head snap up when he heard his name. A shadow of a hand clutching on the wooden plank. _Who...? _Duct tape covering his mouth, he tries to call out but the only thing that came out was a low whimper. _Please let it be dad…_

He tries to move from the blind spot so that the person on the outside could see him, but pain shots from his wound and he wince in pain.

There's a voice just outside. A small click. "Stop right there." Conan recognizes the voice. _Vermouth. _"Otou-san."

_wait. Did I hear it right? Dad?_

"Vermouth" the person outside breathes.

"Nice job figuring that out. Now, come with me."

A rough sound of yanking. The creak of the door opening. _They're coming inside. _

Gritting his teeth, Conan craws, holding back the cries of pain, to sit back to back with the door; listening to the conversation.

[Shinichi's OP]

The air around me suddenly turns cold.

"Revenge?" I exhale in disbelief. "Wha-?"

She cuts me off. "Don't try to acts as if you don't know what I'm talking about." Her eyes fills up with hatred. "You know exactly what I'm talking about.

That night. When you took down the black organization, you killed my child. My Sakura-chan. She was everything to me."

"Wait… you…had a…kid?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't Yukiko tell you? She was her god mother… When I was 'Sharon' I had a child. Her name was Sakura; or, commonly known by everyone, Chris. She was the one who volunteered. My sweet child. She saw that I was too worn out from my usual lifestyle;as Sharon Vineyard, a world popular actess, and Vermouth. That was the reason why 'Chris' never appear in public until the day of 'Sharon's funeral. It was true that when I faked my death, I 'became' Chris, but I was Chris half the time. Why else do you think I could manage both being Vermouth and Chris? Because I thought that the pill can be useful for the black organization, I used the code name 'Isarie' and came in contact with Elena and shared our family secret 'recipe' with her. Soon after, Elena developed the first proto-type of the pill. APTX 4800. We adjusted the amount of pill we took and we became the same age. Well, not scientifically, at least. I put some make up on her and she became the exact replica of me.

This pill is a miracle. It has the properties to reverse our body tissue. Originally, the pill, the undeveloped version-the original recipe, was used to heal wounds during the world war. It was not in a capsule form, but as a paste. You apply it to the wound, and it would immediately heal. So when my boss called me over to Japan, my daughter took the newer version of the pill, APTX 4812 and shrunk herself to a 3 years old; in order to get pass the security at the airport.

But APTX 4812 was a failure. A week after she took the pill, her body reversed itself. As days pass, her age step backwards. Getting younger, and younger. I was worried. Until her age finally stops decreasing. But by then, she became a toddler. I contacted Elena right away, of course; but like I said, APTX 4812 was a failure. There was no cure. No antidote. Chris was stuck, in that form. When Elena heard about it, she became depressed and blamed it on herself. The pressure builds up inside her as days and night, she tried and tried to create an antidote. But no matter how hard, she failed. The day that she 'died' in that car crash, she left me a letter on my front door. 'I'm sorry' it read. She committed suicide.

So I ended up having a child that would never grow up. Elena once explained to me that there may be a day that the effect on the drug would wear off, but it never did. At least not in the pass 5 years. I wanted to stay young and be-immortal-with her. To stay like this with her. Forever. So I send Elena's work on the Apotoxin pill to my friend in Manilla. She continued Elena's research. And she invented APTX 0000. And for the past years, I had been taking it, to freeze my age and be with my daughter.

Being a 3 years old that she is, and because APTX 4812 was a failure, she lost the ability to learn. Everything in her was frozen. Her brain can't develop. And she can't help herself do to things.

"But Vermouth, I still don't understand how that's related to-" I huff.

Vermouth grits her teeth and bitter words shots at me. "That night when you took down the black organization, you bombed our head quarter. Even when I begged you-pleaded with you, not to activate the bomb, you did. Sakura was in the head quarter. In my office. She didn't know what was going on. She-she's just a child, for god sake. When you bombed that place, that night, you killed Sakura." Her voice cracks "My Sakura-chan" She chokes on her breath and fresh tears roll down her cheeks. "You bombed the place, crushing her beneath the concrete ruins of what was our head quarter. My home." She screams on the last sentence and she quickly wipes the tear from her eyes.

"Vermouth…I…I didn't know…" I gasp as the realization of what I had done comes crashing down at me. In a shaky voice, I said "I'm so sorry, Vermouth…I…"

_What…have I done…I killed…_

"So **now **you're saying sorry." Her eye fills up again. She breaths "SORRY you say." She bites her lip. "Kudo… a sorry won't be enough. Even how many times you say it. Even how much you mean it. It would never be enough. It doesn't matter anymore. I…" Her words are coming out in a rasp dry voice. "It's too late to run away now. Tonight, You will die. Along with your family. Like what you did to me…"

_Family...? Ran. _"Did you take Ran? Did you take Ran too? Is she here?" Regrets buries me as I remember the action I did earlier. Leaving Ran alone in the house. With no protection. Completely vulnerable.

"Don't worry, Silver-bullet. She's not here. Besides, she's not related to this. It would be a pain to create any more sins. I'm…not that…bad of a person after all…" She trails off. A single drop of tear forms at the corner of her eyes. "Kudo Shinichi." She took out a small black rectangular object. "Sumemasen*." She whispers. Presses the button, and the whole room sings in unison. Beep. Beep. Beep.

*[A/N: Sumemasen=really sorry]

"Vermouth. Did you just-"

"Yes."

Wide eyes, I curse to myself. Panic strikes and my eyes scan the room for Conan. Then, I spot the door and lunge towards it. My worst fear comes true. The room, a small storage room to be exact, under the dim light, red numbers, indicating a countdown, glow and eerie glow. I have 5 more minutes until the 'big' bomb explodes.

Frustration and fear fills me as I ask Vermouth in a shaky breath. "Where…is my son?"

She only looks at the ceiling where a small window cast lights down at us. "I guess I'll have to say goodbye to this long tiring life…"

I groan and twist my head around. He has to be here somewhere. Another door to my right. I yank it open. An old rusted moldy toilet. Panic boils inside me. I survey the room once more. A metal door across the room. I dash toward it and pray to god that he's inside.

The room is pitch black except for the light that shines in from the window. A small whimper coming from the left. "Conan-kun?" I yell a little too loudly. Hearing another noise coming from the same direction, my doubt is confirmed. I lunge toward him to check if he's all right. I pull tear the tape off his mouth and cut the rope on his ankle and wrist with my pocket knife.

"Otou-san! You came!" He smiles.

I grin at him, but then when I remember the situation we're in, my grin vanishes. "C'mon, we need to go. Now."

"But-"

"Just come with me." I cut him off and pull him up as Conan cries out in pain. "Wha- What happen?"

"Vermouth." Her name comes from his mouth with disgust. "She shot me."

My face pales as I observe the wound. I curse and pick him up and carry him on my back. "Hold on a bit, I'll get you into a hospital as soon as we-"

BOOM! One of the bomb explodes from the black 'box' at the corner.

As I kick the door open with my leg, I take a step backward. In front of me, Vermouth is pointing a gun at me. "I can't let you escape Kudo-kun. I won't let you." She threatens.

I grit my teeth and push myself around her blocking body. A sound of gun shot. My breathing stops and I stumbles with my step. A sharp pain at the lower end of my stomach. The pain takes my breath away as my leg starts to give away. "Otou-san!" Conan cries as he struggles to get down from my back.

Between my teeth, I gasp "No. Don't. It's nothing, just stay on". Taking a lung full of breath, I move toward the door.

Vermouth, wide eyes, grabs hold of my arm, pulling me away from the door. I yank my hand away, breaking free from her grasp and lunge for the door. I grab hold of the knob and twist it.

Locked.

Another explosion and the room go up in flame.

Bang! A gun fires and a bullet hit my upper thighs.

"Kudo, please. Don't make this any harder for me." Vermouth pleads as she throws the gun away into the burning pile of wood at the corner.

I ignore her and I try to raise my foot to knock down the door. As soon as I even move my leg, spasm of pain jolts up. _So that's why she shot my leg. _

My eye burns from the stinging smoke. "Conan. Is there any other way out of here?"

"There's a window back there, but it's nailed shut…" He answers.

I swear for the 1 millionth time tonight. I twist my body around to face Vermouth. "Please…"

"Why silver-bullet?" She whispers and fresh tears erupt from her eyes. "What is the point of living in this world? It's filled with betrayal, lies, and horrible, horrible things. "No angels…have ever smiled upon me. All my life, filled with pain and sorrow. I never did anything wrong in my childhood. I never deserve this. Why…"

"Vermouth…"

[Ran's OP]

_My god…_ I stare, my knees weak, at the inflaming warehouse. People are starting to gather around to watch.

"Call the fire department!" I scream at the group of people as I rush to the opening of the warehouse. I touch the doorknob but jerk it away at the scorching hot metal surface. Backing away a few feet, I steady my breath and hit the door open with my leg. Immediately greets by the burst of sizzling hot air, I spot Shinichi and Conan on his back.

Shinichi twirl himself around surprise by the sudden sound behind him.

"Go." I nod toward the torn down door. "I'll handle it."

Shinichi, a bit unsure follow my order and stumble his way forward. _He's hurt..?_

Tearing my attention from him, I face Vermouth. Boom! Another bomb explodes. The next thing I know, Vermouth dash pass me and snatch Conan from Shinichi's back and throw him across the floor. Shinichi, with his leg already hurt, lose his balance and fall backward.

Now she faces me, expressionless. "Leave." She whispers and pushes me, with incredible strength, out outside. I land back down on the hard cement floor and I try to sit up.

Vermouth backs away from the torn-down door and pulls him up for a headlock. Seeing that, I quickly gets up to help Conan but stop when Vermouth begs avoiding my eyes. "For goddess sake…angel…don't interfere. This is not about you."

"But-"

"She's right, Ran." Shinichi cuts me off while pulling himself up. "It's not about you."

**[A/N: Not to ruin the moment, but it's just so hard to write intense stuff while eating a slushie...]**

[Conan's OP]

Vermouth's arm around my neck, I struggle to stay standing. My leg is burning with pain. The smoke stings my eye and the air is hot. So hot.

"Vermouth. Let my son go." Dad coughs, as the smoke grows thicker. "There's time to change things, please. Let's get out of here."

Eyes ablaze, Vermouth hisses "No one. Is going anywhere."

**So I re-watched and re-read those black org related cases and I kind of maybe a little bit feel as if Vermouth is not that bad of a person…**

**I know, I know, I totally ruined Ran's grand entrance… and the bombs part is a bit confusing. So to make things clear, there are many bombs scattered around the warehouse and there are 'big' ones and 'small' ones. The small ones are the ones that explode and doesn't really give that much damage, and the big one (which would explode in the next chapter) will destroy the whole warehouse. **

**Anyway, how was this chapter? Did I do okay? Tell me in a review! **

**Next chapter:**

**-The 'epic' escapes from the now-on-fire warehouse.**

**-Vermouth's fate **

**I'll add the next chapter soon :)**

**You can check for updates, as of how I'm doing on my profile, so be sure to check it out from time to time! Rate and subscribe if you want!**

**Inksilverblue**

**Thurday, June 21, 2012 **

**5:31 pm **


	5. Chapter 5

_Eyes ablaze, Vermouth hisses "No one. Is going anywhere."_

Her icy breaths send chills down my spine. With Vermouth's arm around my neck and the thick smoke, I start to gasp for air. With no matter how much I inhale, it was like as if there's no air. I can't breath. Yet lungful after lungful I suck in air, the smoke burning my throat.

I'm not sure if it's the smoke, but the world around me starts to blur and twist. A deep ache burning my lungs. The figure in front of me that's suppose to be dad blurs away and suddenly my head feels light. The throbbing of blood pulses at my neck slows down. My eyes turn heavy as I struggle to keep them open. But no more, as I slowly feel myself drift away. A distant voice of someone calling my name echoes in the distance.

**[Shinichi's OP]**

"Conan! Conan!" I yell and shout as Conan's head drop. His eye close. I run up to him, gritting back the spasm of pain that sparks from the wound. "Vermouth, please! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, but please, no more. Don't. Please." I grab her shoulder and begs.

She merely turns away, avoiding my eyes and yank her hand away from my grasp. "This is for Sakura-chan…I-" A sudden loud crack of the wooden wall shattering. Pieces of decayed wood chips explode from above and all at once, the ceiling comes tumbling down. The small exit deeply buries beneath it.

"S***!" I swears and squeeze my knuckles.

"This is for Sakura-chan." Vermouth repeats again as she let go of Conan, letting him crumble down on the cracked tile floor.

"Conan!" I exclaims as I kneel down to hold him in my arm.

"Sakura-chan, wait for me! I'm going to you very soon! Soon, we'll be united! Wait for me Sakura!" She screams and shrieks.

"Conan, wake up. Now. We need to get out of here. Conan. Wake up." I hisses between my teeth, as I shake him lightly. Seeing no sign of him coming into consciousness any time soon, I pull him up and carry him.

_Think think think! Where… an exit…_

_Wait, that's right, the window in that room!_

40 seconds. [**okay, here comes the count down for the big explosion]**

As I rises up, my head suddenly turns woozy and for a second, I lost balance and sways side ways. I shakes my head as if to get rid of the haziness and one foot in front of another, I make my way toward the room where I found Conan.

32 seconds.

Quickly yanking the door open, I could see moonlight, shining through the cracks of the window. Stepping forward, a stiff cold hand grabs my arm as I freezes at the touch.

29 seconds

"No." Vermouth said.

A bead of sweat forms on my forehead as I hear the seriousness tone in her voice. "Vermouth. Please. There's time to change things. I'm sorry. But please! I… Vermouth, I'm begging you for forgiveness! I know that what I did was horrible and unforgivable. But… Vermouth…I…" My voice turns soft as the waves of guilt hits me.

_What I did was more beyond just a murder, it was an unforgivable sin. All my life as a detective, I had always believed that I had done the right thing. Murderers are not to be forgiven. And yet…here I am. Asking the mother of the child I killed to forgive me. If I was someone else, looking at this situation, I would hate and be filled with disgust. _

18 seconds.

"Kudo Shinichi." Her pale blue eating through my soul. "you killed my child…" Her voice cracks "You took away the only light in my miserable life. Leaving me in the darkness of sorrow, grief, and the vengeance spirits that threatens to snatch me. And when those finally floods into me… I…" She turns her head away, squeeze her eye shut, and digs her sharp nail into my flesh.

What. Is. It. With. The. Nails…?

At first, it was a sharp sting, then that stinging sensation spreads across my arm, and to my shoulder. A weird tingling vide surges through me as at the corner of my eyes darkens. This feeling…sleeping pills…? So… on her nail…

.

.

Shit.

10 seconds.

I groan as my eyes struggle to stay open. Between the snap shots of vision, at the corner of my eyes, Vermouth crumbles to the ground, her mouth purple from the lost of oxygen.

The deep ache on my lungs worsen and using the last bit of my energy, I yank the nailed wooden plates away from the window and lunge forward, Conan in my arms, breaking the window, and out into the dull night air. Gasping for fresh air, and losing my consciousness, I saw Ran, jumping into the window. Into the warehouse.

4 seconds.

I spin around just in time to get a glance at Ran. In that instant, our eyes. I couldn't quite understand the expression on her face. Sorrow, pain, confusion, fear.

As my body makes impact to the concrete floor, my body gives away and I splurge into darkness. In that darkness, I feel someone dragging me. A distant voice ringing in my ears 'Ran-kun! Get back here!'

…

I wake up to the sound of sirens.

And the beer-breath of uncle Kogoro.

In my face.

"Oi, Detective brat, wake up already!" He yells into my ear. "What the HELL happened? I was called by Inspector Megure and-just WHAT THE HELL HAPPENDED? A few minutes ago, there was an explosion at that old warehouse…."

When I finally come to my sense, and I process what happen my body turns cold. "Ran. She…went into the warehouse." I mumble to myself. My eyes widens. "Uncle Kogoro, Ran…is she okay?"

Uncle Kogoro slumps down to sit next to me and in a rasps voice, he says "I dunno… When I came here, she was being carried into the ambulance; Together with this hot blonde chick. There wasn't anything serious though." Hearing that, I sign with relief as he continues to yell at me. "Which brings me to my original question, what the hell happened?"

Seeing that I'm still not so sure myself, he just groans. "Know what? Forget it. You can tell me that later. The ambulance car is waiting for us. We need to get you check up at the hospital, considering all these-" He makes a big circle motion with his hands around my body "Wounds"

Nodding quietly, I try to get up but winces at the pain.

"For god sake, just stay still, they're gonna help carry you. Just let me call them over…" He says as he stands up and waves the rescue team over.

"Uncle, what about Conan?"

"You mean that clone of you in that Hey-I'm-Conan-who's-a-distant-relative-of-Shinichi nii san-but-I'm-actually-Shinichi-who-stunk-his-nose-too-far-into-other-people's-buisness-and-turned-into-a-kid?" He laughs at his own joke and continues "How should I say this, well, he had some gun-shots wound like you, but…yeah, other than that, he's fine."

…

After that, I was carried into the ambulance, despite all my protests, in a stretcher. When at the hospital, as the doctors treated my wounds, I was showered by questions from the police department. Mainly speaking, it just came down to 1 question. 'What happened?' So I took my time, explaining to the police. Vermouth and her plans, how I tried to save my son, and that mistake that I made when I took down the black organization. It was way later that I found out about Ran's plan. Turns out that Ran figured out why I left the dinner table and called the police. Conan is fine, despite all that had happened. Gun shot wounds-me and Conan was dragged into the operation room to yank out the bullets. Because of the surgery, we were stuck in the hospital for weeks. Having to treat the burned areas-Ran was also admitted into the hospital.

A week later, we were set free from the hospital, covered in bandages. Ran heated up the week-old tong katsu that was in the fridge for us to eat. In the evening, my parent who flew back 10 days early from their business trip in America arrived. My mom, being a total drama queen, cried her heart out, saying that she was so worried and screamed at me for not telling her earlier. What can I say? I just didn't want to make her worry like she is now. In the end, words reached my parent and boom, they are back at home.

As for Vermouth, the doctors-or should I say-scientists-are studying/treating her. She created a big fuss in the science industries. Considering that she's over a 100 years old and still looks like a women in her early 20s, and that she have a pack of APTX pills in her back pocket. With the charge of attempt murder and her values to the scientific world, she's stuck between a jail and a science lab. Which is up to the court to decide. I don't know which is a better choice either; To be in a jail, or stuck being a lab rat.

I never got a chance to say sorry to her properly. I regret that. Although back in that warehouse, she did said that nothing will make her forgive me. What I did was wrong, to kill someone innocent. Back then, I thought that no one was in their head quarters, and that all the BO members have already escaped from there. I only bombed the place so that I can eliminate the possibility of the BO members ever having a place to return to. So that I can burry their guns, weapons, and their APTX research deep into the earth-never to surface again. I only wanted to capture the BO members and make them pay for the death they had cost. To bring them to justice.

Thinking back now, I was no better than a foolish man who tries to use his own judgment to decides on things. Who was I to begin with? I was just a high school dude. I don't have the right to just blow things up. I regret everything now. That I had done. If in the future, I would get to see her again, after all the fuss is over, I would go and apologize to her. To ask for her forgiveness that I know…is impossible.

**At first, I was going to kill Ran, but then I decided against it… should I have done that? But that would be too sad I don't like death fics. I think the ending was pretty bad since Shinichi couldn't really pay for his mistakes… what could he have done anyway? Nothing. That's why I kidda want Ran to die. So that Vermouth could have her revenge and Shinichi could pay for his mistakes. Or… Should I have killed Shinichi? But yeah, I hoped you enjoyed this story. No matter how bad the last might be… in my opinion. And yes! This is the last chapter for this story. I'm sorry I didn't update in a while. I wasn't really having a writer's block either. I was just caught up watching this anime… anyone reading this know Blood+? It's so goooooooooood. And yeah, as you know, DCTP stopped subbing the anime. I was like heck noooooo. **** you funimation. You guys don't even own Detective Conan. Gosho does. But yeah, the manga is still going on which is great. Have you lots seen the latest file of the mystery train case? It was so EPIC. Kaito Kid's appearance was so random…and awesome at the same time. **

**Sorry if this chapter is rushed though, can't really help it. I want to finish this fic… if there's any grammar/spelling mistake, point it out to me okay? Constructive reviews are always loved :) I won't get offended. Just don't be mean… **

**And I have this alternative Vermouth's history thing. If you're interested, let me know and I'll upload it :) **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Inksilverblue**


	6. Chapter 6 extra

**So here's the alternate thing about Vermouth. I forgot I had it until now so I thought why not upload it? **

"That night when you bought down the black organization, you destroyed everything. I tried to tell you, for you to stop. But you didn't. Do you know why I even take the pill in the first place? There's a reason why I'm the boss's favorite. I took the pill for nanatsu no ko. My 7 children. My family. My loved ones. For Anokata. For Gin…Vodka… Elena…Atsushi…Chanti… and Sakura-chan."

"wait, Gin and Vodka are your…kids?" I exclaim in disbelief.

"This long life is painful…too painful…" She grits her teeth and continues. "Yes. They are my children. The offspring's of this sucked up beast. Do you have any idea how painful it is to see your family dies right before your eyes? To be so helpless. Watching them burn in the fire of death." Her voice cracks and she takes a small shaky breath. "Before all this mess happened, I was just a normal teenage girl who grew up in a small town in the country side. I was happy." Her eyes have a distant look as she remembers her childhood. "I found love. And before I knew it, Ryuji-kun" her voice suddenly turns venomous."… my first child was in my arm. So bright and cheerful. But then, he turned evil. Killing people even. He started a killing spree. He even tried to kill me. But even after all that, I still loved him. With all my heart. He was my child. When he was send to jail, a girl approached me, one early morning. She was only 15. In her arm, was a little boy. Anokata, she called him. He was my grandson."

A chill ran down my spine.

"Fear that one day, Ryuji would come to hunt me down, I changed my name. I raised him well, that Anokata. I told him that I was his aunt. But god once again, hated me. Ryuji's blood flow inside him. He was also, a murderer. He killed Akita, my husband. With his bare hands. I remember how I came home that night and seeing Anokata's hand around my husband's neck. How pale my husband was. How dead he was. His eyes, life-less." She pauses for breath and continue. "I ran away from that house. I packed my things. Before my mother died, she gave me a book, passed on for generations. In that book, was the 'recipe' for the original APTX 4869. Back then, it was a dream pill. It was meant for healing wounds, during the world war. To make those brave soldier's scars gone, and bloody injuries disappears. A time machine. My mother told me that long ago, my ancestors discovered it, and that it has to be passed on, in secret. She warned me to be careful and to only share it with people you can trust. She warned me, and yet… I was stupid, and careless. It was only then that when I packed my things have I realized that a page of the book was torn away." She squeezes her knuckles.

"I ran far away. I wanted to die. But I can't. I made the pill and shrunk myself. My duty wasn't finished yet. I still needed to pass on the book to my child. A child I could trust. I started over my life, as Sharon Vineyard. At first, I worked at Kyoto's trading company as a maid and was soon offered a job by an American man. So I followed him to America. Days by days I worked.

Those days became years and soon, I was an adult once again. I found new love with a British man, David Vineyard. I debuted on the big screen. Soon, Elena was born. With all the betrayals I have been through, I don't fully trust that child. I wanted to make sure that I WILL have someone I could pass the book to, so I had an affair. With 4 other man. So 4 years later, I had Takumi, Momji, and Maho. Or, as you know them, Kudo-kun, Gin, Vodka, and Chanti. I loved Elena. She was an angel. I told my husband that I found Gin, Vodka at the adoption center and decided to adopt them. He believed me and agreed. So I raised all 4 of them" She smiles flatly.

"By that time, I thought that Anakota might have already died of old age, somewhere in the country side back in Japan. But I was wrong. Those ripped pages of the book? Anokata took them. He made the pill and ate it. Shrinking himself. That night, when I opened the door, I found him, grinning wickedly at me. How his eye glisten in the moonlight. The next thing I knew, he snatched Elena, Gin, and Vodka from me. He threatened that if I ever follow him back to get my children back, he would kill me. Unable to cope with the situation, I faked my death, and became Christ Vineyard, taking the pill once more. I once again, went on the big screen and met Yukiko. Your mother, silver bullet. When I heard of a murder group runs by a guy name Anakoto in Japan from Yukiko's husband. I knew for sure that that Anakoto was the Anakoto who took away my children. I walked away from my acting career and came back to Japan, determind to get my children back. I found Anakoto. To my surprise, he doesn't remember me, neither does my children. He suggested that I join his group. The black organization, where Elena, Gin, and Vodka is. I agreed. I kept quite about my real identity. As time passes, I began to love them more and more and the organization became my family. I forgave Anokata for what he did. He brain-washed me. He told me to do something, I do it, without question. I killed people for him. Maybe that's why I was his favorite. I was just so crazy obsessed that I finally get to be with my family. I loved my family. Elena began working on the APTX pill base on the ripped page that Anokata gave her. But those ingredients on the ripped page weren't complete. They were only a fraction of the whole thing, which I have. There was a time where I almost revealed the book her, but every time I stopped myself. Revealing it to her would meant revealing it to the organization. It's not like I don't want to reveal it to the organization, it's just that…they are evil. I feared that they will use the 'recipe' in a bad way.

5 years later Elena and her husband committed suicide. Everyone thought that it was just an accident, but that day, the day of the car crash, the minute before Elena and her husband purposely crash on to the tunnel wall, Elena phoned me. She told me what really happened. How her experiment failed. How the APTX 4869 pill that she created turned deadly and killed people. How the organization is using it to take away innocent lives. How she decided to commit suicide with her husband. In the end, she never knew that 'Vermouth' was her mother. When I heard that she died, I tried to take the pill, that my daughter had created, to kill myself. But once again, I stopped myself. I need an inheritor who would carry on my ancestor's knowledge. The book. I looked around myself for the first time in years. The black organization. The illusion of 'family', gone. Slowly, my children's turned evil. The hesitation of pulling the trigger, vanishes. Gin, Vodka, and Chanti, whom I thought I could trust with my family secret. My hopes shattered.

Then I found Sakura-chan. She has a heart so pure. The little girl you killed. My soul. She was just a baby. I finally thought that I found my inheritor. And you killed her. That night. When you took down the black organization. You set off a bomb to our headquarter. You remember that? Remember how I begged you, on my knees, to stop the bomb? Sakura-chan, she was in that building." Fresh tear rolls down her cheeks. "Sakura-chan… I truly truly loved her. You killed her. You murderer!" She screams at me.

"All these years, I endure the pain and suffering. I tried to look at the world in a positive way. Holding on to my hope that one day, I would find someone who I could pass on the book to. When I finally did, you killed her. Then what is the point of living all these long years for? My loving heart burned to ashes. In that split second where you penetrated the bomb, you destroyed my life. Gin. Vodka. Chanti. Anakoto. Sakura-chan. They were my family.

**Er…confusing yes. Wild. But that's what happens when I'm too obsessed with Vermouth. Lol. Well, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading this story guys!**


End file.
